dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Giselle
|Race = Human|Gender = Female}} Giselle (ジゼル, Jizeru) is the best friend of Esmeralda, Denise and Natasha. She's the beloved wife of Bernie Snow and the loving mother of Brandi. Appearance Giselle is a beautiful young child and young woman of a tall, slim hourglass figure build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic skinny physique. Over the course of the series and movies, she's has the icy blue eyes, milky white skin complexion and long straight black hair with a small purple hair-clip. As she's bore a strongly striking resemblance to her daughter, as a child, she's actually wears her major outfit consisted of a pair of light-brown boot-cut pants and a blue, sleeveless blouse, which was tied at her waist by a red obi, black armbands and dark lavender shoes with white soles. Personality Giselle is a serene, polite, hippy, innocent, kindhearted, gentle, joyful, laughter, loving, bubbly, motherly and sensitive personality in the series and movies of Dragon Ball series. As a child, Giselle is known to be sassy, being defensive of her own accomplishments and giving her best friend cheek when prompted. Though Bernie Snow sometimes tries to claim her ideas as his own along with Shawn Spencer and others since they were children at the Academy, Giselle will not stand for being overlooked and is clever and strong enough to do something about it. Despite this, Giselle is an encouraging friend, kind to Bernie, Shawn, Natasha, Esmeralda, Jared, Denise, Jessica and Freddie even when he makes an error, no matter what he says or does, she maintains the friendship, grieving heavily when he supposedly dies. Once adulthood came, Giselle grown more mature, practically built on persistence and responsibility. In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, seeing as a adult, she grows much more reserved and wise, no longer as spunky as she used to be. Unlike Bernie, she is very relaxed in her dealings with Brandi, trusting her daughter to take care of herself. Her gentle words and sound advice serve as a softener to Bernie's hard edge. She supports Bernie in his decisions, always standing by his side no matter what the consequences to let their child to make her own choices. She's sacrificed herself to protect her daughter to escape with Zesmond Spencer and his friends during the Spencer Clan Massacre on the dimensional world as Spencer World following her death with her husband being killed by Dabura was her love for her husband and daughter. Biography Background Giselle is a Dragon Ball Z Majin Buu Saga She's mentioned by Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu She's mentioned by Power Manga and Anime Giselle is a Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, during the flashbacks, she's no match for Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - Video Games Appearances Giselle is the supportive players in the video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles Trivia * Giselle's name means Japanese name (ジゼル or Jizeru) is in French the meaning of the name Giselle is: The French form of the German Gisela, meaning pledge. * In German the meaning of the name Giselle is: Pledge. * In American the meaning of the name Giselle is: Pledge. * It is pronounced je-ZELL. It is of French and Old German origin, and the meaning of Giselle is "pledge, hostage". From gisil, and a form of Ghislane. In medieval Europe, it was a common practice for children to be brought up in a foreign court as a pledge, and this may have been the source of use of the name. Name of a famous 19th-century ballet whose heroine is a peasant girl. Model Gisele Bundchen. Gallery Giselle is the wife of Bernie Snow and the mother of Brandi.jpg Ayame y hiroshi by ayame haruno-d5v9b6l.jpg azumi_uchiha___naruto_rpc____chuunin_exams_by_mishyharu-d65fqn5.png 3082322123_2_15_XJXAizT8-1.jpg azumi_uchiha___naruto_rpc_by_mishyharu-d63ks7w.png d63krdq-89822eb5-b9a8-47c1-8569-a3d47d685438.png 3082326655_2_9_J007qENQ.png SoraUchiha.jpg d66hfjp-3cb16003-53b6-4973-b7e8-825792e8f4c2.png aijiandayame-1.jpg D66hfjp-3cb16003-53b6-4973-b7e8-825792e8f4c2-1.jpg References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Characters who died early Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Witches/Wizards